


Breakfast at Denny´s (More like Half-assed midnight Dinner at Denny´s but we can work with that)

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Roommates, also, and implied past dorito dinners, mentions of Denny´s, mentions of twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for 2014 FrostironFest, prompt #25: Stuck outside dorm room because both sexiled from respective rooms AU</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Again? Really?" Startled by the words, Loki looks up from his book to Tony's tired face.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"We have to stop meeting like this." He smirks "Maybe a real date sometime, with a late dinner that doesn't involve Doritos for once."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Denny´s (More like Half-assed midnight Dinner at Denny´s but we can work with that)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MokuK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/gifts).



> Entry for 2014 FrostironFest, for http://a-hundred-golden-urns.tumblr.com/ who made prompt #25: Stuck outside dorm room because both sexiled from respective rooms AU  
> I hope you like it!

**Breakfast at Denny´s (More like Half-assed midnight Dinner at Denny´s but we can work with that)**

"Again? Really?" Startled by the words, Loki looks up from his book to Tony's tired face.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He smirks "Maybe a real date sometime, with a late dinner that doesn't involve Doritos for once."

"Excuse you, Doritos are my specialty and no one had ever complained before." Tony huffs and pulls out the chair next to Loki's.

"You're a good conversation, I guess that makes up for the lack of culinary options."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." 

"I'm sleep deprived, it doesn't count." Loki yawns and turns on his chair to rest his legs on Tony's lap. "Is it Bucky again?"

"Of course it's Bucky." Tony rolls his eyes, giving the calves on his lap a half assed push. "Do you honestly see Steve as the sleeping around type?"

"Nah, there can only be one of those per bedroom and you fill that role perfectly."

"Are you slut-shaming me, Borson? Because I happen to know a couple things about you too."

"Flattering things, obviously." Loki smiles and stretches until his back cracks satisfactorily. "I take it Bucky at least takes care not to utterly destroy your side of the bedroom each time, so I'm still winning."

"Hey man, I don't know what you did to Nat but I know you probably have it coming." Tony reaches for Loki's book. "I'm surprised they gave you time to get reading material" He asks as he turns the book to look at the cover." ... Are you seriously reading Twilight?"

"Does that answer your question?" Loki shrugs. "I found it on the couch."

"So? What are we going to do tonight? Scrabble round? Riddles? Know any new gossip?"

"Actually no, unless you count that Richards and Storm are together again, but-"

"But that's so frequent it's more a casual announcement than an actual new." Tony interrupts him and Loki claps mockingly.

"Smart." He nods. "As for what we're doing, I wasn't kidding with the dinner thing, I haven't eaten a thing since morning."

"And that's because...?"

"Projects." Loki sighs. "When you don't have the ability to stay up for six days and nights in a row without any food or liquid other than Monster until a semi-sentient robot comes out to tell your lab partner you need someone to call 911, you need to work like a normal student."

"Normal working paces are for the weak." Tony smirks and climbs to his feet, effectively making Loki's legs slide back to the floor. "I'm all up for a drink and a bite, but I doubt there's much open at this hour."

"Well, we'll always have Denny's." Loki shrugs and Tony arches an eyebrow as the smirk in his face grows wider.

"You? Eating at a lowly Denny's? Really?"

"I'm hungry and homeless for the night, so yeah." Loki reaches for Tony's arm and pulls him towards the door. "Treat me. I'll pay you back when I guilt-trip Clint into paying me for whatever his girlfriend broke this time."

"You're such a charmer, Loks." Tony grins as he follows the other out the door.

"Why else would you spend three nights a week with me, sweetie?"

\--

"Hey Clint."

"Ah, hey Steve. How's it going?" Clint slides over on the couch and Steve takes the seat next to him.

"Fine enough, I guess..." Steve answers, blushing a bit. "I'm afraid I'm locked out... You think you and Loki could-"

"Save it man, he locked me out too." Clint rolls his eyes. "Got to the room half an hour ago, there was a tie and a 'fuck u' note on the door." He sighs. "I guess we'll have to make each other company tonight."

"... There's a copy of Twilight there, you wanna read it?"

"... Can we make it a drinking game?"

\--

"Don't you think locking them both out was a bit extreme?" Tony asks, sliding a hand over Loki's naked waist, pushing the cut-up and sewn-together sheet apart. 

Loki stretches under the caress, helping the sheer cloth slide completely off him, and grins down at his partner. "Do _you_? Be honest."

Tony takes a second to kiss a trail over the pale hip revealed to him before he answers.  
"Ok, not really. I just feel bad for Steve."

"We can always go to your bedroom and have sex there too, if that would make you feel better."

"It would totally make me feel better, only not for the right reasons." 

"Do you care about that?"

"Do _you_?"

"Not in the slightest." Loki answers, laughing.


End file.
